All I Want For Christmas
by Dreamless-Mermaid
Summary: Blink is in frantic search to find a gift for his girlfriend in time for Christmas. But his plan takes an unexpected turn for the better.


All I Want For Christmas

**AN: No, this is not a song fic, just the title of the story, lol. It has a few lyrics in it, but not focused mainly around it...if that made ANY sense. LoL. Okay well I'm just starting this at about 9.45 at night, on Christmas Eve, let's see if I can finish it tonight. Hope you like it since I came up with it on a whim. Happy Christmas and Merry New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mariah Carey's song, "All I Want For Christmas Is You" or any characters you recognize. I only own myself, Julia, Laces and Carmen.**

* * *

He shuffled miserably through the mall, hands in pockets, hood over head, dodging people. He fingered his fifty dollar bill, trying to figure out how to spend it. It was a week until Christmas, his favourite holiday, and he still hadn't gotten anything for his girlfriend. He knew she wouldn't care if he ended up with nothing, but this was their first Christmas together as a serious couple and he wanted everything to be perfect. He figured he'd start off Christmas Eve with a nice, romantic dinner at a fancy restaraunt. Then they'd progress into a horse-drawn carriage ride once through Central Park. One of his best friends was having a party that night and he figured after the carriage ride, the two would stop off there as the place for his perfect ending, where he'd present the gift of a lifetime.

The only problem he faced...She had never told him what she wanted!

"Hey, Blink," Someone clapped him on the shoulder and took off his hood. He looked to his left to find another friend, Mush, his girl Laces, Racetrack, his girlfriend Joey, and the friend that was having the party, Jack and his girlfriend Red attatched to his arm.

"Hey." Blink greeted solemly.

"What's wrong?" Red asked. Blink sighed.

"I STILL don't have a present for Dani. I've been here since ten and still...nothing."

"Ten! Dude, we just got here." Racetrack said. Blink took out his cell phone to look at the time: one-thirty. This only made him groan.

"I've been up and down this damn mall twice, going into all the shops I know she loves, but everytime I pick something up I imagine a little voice in my head saying, 'Don't buy that, dumbass! She'll hate it!'" Blink kicked the ground and plopped down on a nearby bench. Everyone looked at each other, then joined him.

"Blink, you know she'll love anything you give her." Joey reassured.

"Hell, if you just give her a _card _she'll still like it." Red said bluntly. Blink shook his head.

"No, it's got to be great. This is our first Christmas together and I want it to be one she'll never forget. You guys know how long I've been crushing on her." Blink said, the others nodding, remembering the days of their freshman year where Blink would always watch her in the hallways, and finally getting up the courage their junior year to ask her out. Everyone who met the couple could tell it was love at first sight, they were just that good together.

"It doesn't have to be spectacular, you know. I'm sure that whatever you do, whether it be fairy tale or not, she'll remember it anyway because she was with you." Laces said. Mush smiled, putting a loving arm around her waist.

"You always know just what to say." He said. The two smiled and gave a quick kiss.

"Dude, get a room!" Joey teased.

"Just because we have PDA, you don't need to be jealous." Laces said.

"Jealous? Wait a minute, she's had PLENTY of PDA moments." Jack said.

"I'd like it if you didn't speak for my moments, Jack, thank you very much." Joey said.

"I saw them making out in the hallway yesterday!" Jack teased further, seeming to not hear Joey's request. Racetrack turned to Joey, his eyes wide.

"I thought you said we were alone!" He accused. Her eyes were wide too.

"So did I!" Joey said. The others were in fits of laughter.

"That's nothing compared to what I saw you two doing last week." Racetrack said, a huge blush on his cheeks, wanting revenge. He pointed to Jack and Red.

"What?" Red said through giggles.

"You guys were getting pretty busy on the table in the chem lab, if you know what I mean." Racetrack said, winking. Laces, Mush and Joey howled with laughter as Red and Jack simultaneously punched Racetrack on the arm.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Jack said, but couldn't help pulling a grin.

All the while, Blink watched this in amusement, but couldn't help thinking about Dani, Hollywood as other people often called her, and no matter what Laces said, he would find a way to make his girlfriend happy.

"Hey, guys, I'm leaving. I'll see you Monday." Blink said, walking away from his some giggling, the rest waving, friends. He walked out of the mall, bitter winds instantly wattering his eyes, biting his skin, and he put his hood back up as he jogged the rest of the way to his car. When he was safely inside, the engine started, he vowed that he would find The One, or none at all. Although he prayed for the latter.

* * *

"Happy Christmas!" A chipper voice said into Blink's ear. He turned and found Dani, smiling brightly. He smiled in turn and the two embraced in a tender hug, giving each other the quick kiss. It was eleven o'clock, the very last day of school before Christmas vacation, and everyone filtered different ways through the school, all eventually exiting into their warm cars, or semi-warm buses.

Blink and Dani locked hands and started their familiar path through the cafeteria, waving to their friends as they passed.

"Are you excited about break?" Blink asked, looking to his right. Dani was pretty tall, but he beat her by about four inches. She nodded.

"Definitely. Especially Jack's party, they always go over without a hitch." She said. Blink nodded.

"Have any plans?"

"Not really," She slumped. "I have an outside reading project for English that's due, like, five days after we get back to school. So, needless to say, I won't have much of a social life."

Blink laughed. "You better be free Christmas Eve." Dani turned to him, her eyes lighting up.

"Why? What's happening?"

Blink smiled mischeviously. "Just don't make any plans. Dress nice but warm. I'm picking you up at seven."

"Ohhh, sounds nice." She said happily, kissing him on the cheek and looping her arms through his.

"Say cheese, you two!" A sudden voice said behind them. They turned to see David with a digital camera and instantly posed, going into a hug and smiling. "Thanks!"

"Sure." Dani said. David stowed his camera in his pocket and walked over to them.

"You guys all set for Jack's party?" David asked.

"Of course. But we'll be fashionably late." Blink said.

"Oh really?" David said, raising an eyebrow. Dani nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm being picked up at seven and was commanded to wear something nice and warm."

"I didn't command you."

"Whatever, same thing." Dani poked Blink in the arm. David laughed at Blink's look of defeat. The three walked outside, the sun beaming through patches of clouds at the students milling about. It was still cold, but nonetheless brighter and cheerful. They talked for a while, and a few more people, Carmen, Bumlets, Spot, Julia, Skittery, Jack and Red, waltzed up to them. Strangely enough, all they seemed to want to talk about was the party.

"No beer this year, Jack." Bumlets said.

"Or margaritas, or tequilas, or whatever the hell else was there last year," Spot said. "Although that tequila was damn good."

"Dude, I didn't bring them! Some assholes just showed up out of nowhere." Jack said for the millionth time. The previous year was Jack's fourth party and somehow, word got out to the...less wanted people and had brought all types of liquor and bongs, and Jack ended up calling the cops on them. It was a Christmas miracle Jack didn't get arrested but luckily, a friend of Jack's father's had answered the call and there were enough witnesses to tell the truth of what really happened. Even more amazing was that Jack's parents were out of town that year when they usually weren't.

"I seriously hope they don't barge in this year." Carmen said. Everyone nodded.

"No shit, if they do I'll go Matrix style on their asses." Skittery said. That was when Dani turned to Blink.

"Do you want to grab something to eat at my place?" She asked.

"Why don't we go out? I have enough money to pay for both of us." Blink said, but Dani shook her head.

"No, we went out last week. Besides, my parents are still at work and we can hang out without feeling embarrassed." Dani said. Blink laughed.

"Okay, then let's go." The two said goodbye to their friends and walked to Blink's car. Hopping in, Blink's sinking feeling of his present dilemma came back. He was still giftless and time was running out.

* * *

Christmas Eve was a perfect night as any to have a fairytale evening. It was the first snowfall of the season, every single yard, tree and rooftop was covered in snow, and snow flakes were still falling gradually. Blink drove slowly along the memorized route to his girlfriend's house, turning corners, like everyone else, at granny speed. The dreadful gift for her had still not been solved and he hoped this night would make up for it.

He arrived at her house two minutes later and got out, trudged through the snow on her lawn, and rang the doorbell. As expected, Dani opened the door, looking stunning. She wore a pure white, faux-fir cardigan with a beige cami underneath. A white skirt came directly to her knees, a shiny ribbion complete with bow was tied at the hips. Simple kitten heels adorned her feet and she held a purse in place on her shoulder.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. She stepped out and they kissed in greeting. "You look nice." In deed he did, with a black suit and festive Christmas tie. "Is where we going really this fancy?" She gestured to both of their outfits. Blink smiled and nodded.

"You'll like it, I promise."

"Okay, then. Bye guys, I'll be back after the party!" Dani said to her parents that were in the other room watching TV.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Phillips. I'll have her back by midnight." Blink called.

"Be sure that you do, Trey." Mrs. Phillips said. Dani rolled her eyes and pushed her way out the door.

"So, where _are _we going?"

"It's a surprise." He said, opening the passenger door like a gentleman. She nodded her thanks and got in.

The drive to the restaraunt wasn't that long, and they listened to Christmas music to get in the spirit. They arrived at Lucky, the hottest new place in town to eat out. There was dancing, fine dining, and a bitch to make reservations for, especially on Christmas Eve. When they parked and got out, Dani gasped.

"Oh my God, Blink. Lucky? You got us in to _Lucky_? How?" She exclaimed.

"I have connections. This way." Blink said, leading her through the stained glass double doors. Inside was jam packed with people, waiters rushing around filling orders. Even the hostess looked frazzled.

"Hi, welcome to Lucky and Happy Christmas. Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

"Yes, under Trey Marshall."

"Two?"

"That'd be us."

"This way, please." She picked two menus and walked from behind her podium into the chaos of the dining area. The three squeezed their way through to a small table in a corner by a beautiful fountain. They were seated, informed of the specials for the night, and walked away, telling them their server would join them in a moment. A lit candle and rose sat in the middle of the table and Dani moved these to the side.

"Do you like it?" Blink asked hopefully.

"I _love _it. I can't _believe_ it, but this is just too cool." She couldn't wait to tell Red and Joey at the party, they'd be so jealous!

The dinner went as planned. Their food was excellent and the dancing to the live band went smoothly. In the end, everything came out as expected.

"We have one more stop to make before we head to the party." Blink said after they got back into the car.

"More? This is just too much." Dani said. They made their way through town, trying not to hit last minute holiday shoppers, when Blink pulled into Central Park. He spotted an empty carriage and found a place to park. He hurridly got out, ushering her out too, and they grabbed hands and jogged over to it.

"Sir, are you by chance still giving rides?" Blink asked. The man on top of the carriage looked down and smiled.

"Sure, kid. Hop on." He said warmly.

"You heard the man, girl. After you." Blink said. Dani giggled as she climbed aboard, Blink getting in after her, and they settled into the comfy seat, Dani cuddling into Blink's arms. The ride was serene. Neither of them had been to Central Park at night and they loved looking up at the stars, the ones they could see at least, through the skeleton branches. They took turns finding constellations and after a while, they closed their eyes and enjoyed the tranquil silence and the hoofbeats of the horse clacking along the ground.

* * *

"Blink, I don't know what to say. This night has been absolutely amazing." Dani said an hour later after the man was paid and the two showed up at the party. They were dancing to a slow song at the moment.

"I'm glad." Blink said.

"I want to give you your present." Dani said suddenly, stepping away from him and running to get her purse. This was it. The moment of truth. Blink would have to tell her that he had nothing for her and he didn't want to see her devastated. She came back smiling, a small package wrapped in gold and topped with red bow, held tight in her hand. The song in the background changed.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true..._

"Here. I hope you like it." She said, holding it out to him. He smiled, taking it from her. He opened it carefully, and found a watch inside. It was really nice, what looked like silver on the band, a stunning face. "So?"

"This is...," Blink was at a loss for words. He looked up. "Exactly what I wanted. Thank you." He hugged her.

"Really? Oh I'm so glad because I didn't know what to get you for the longest time." She said. Blink sighed but Dani didn't notice. "Do you want some punch?"

"Wait but, don't you want what I got you?" He asked, confused.

"Oh it's okay, I already know you didn't get me anything." Dani said and she was...happy! Why was she happy? This was NOT a good thing!

"Aren't you the tiniest bit disappointed in me?"

Dani frowned. "No. Should I be?"

"Yes! You got me this awesome gift and I didn't get you anything in return. And how did you know, by the way?"

She laughed. "Joey told me. But it's okay-"

"No, it isn't!"

"Okay, now you're just being weird. It's just a gift."

"Look," Blink said, his voice resuming to it's normal level, for it had risen without him realizing it and some people were starting to stare. "This is our first Christmas together and I wanted it to be special."

"And it was!"

"Complete with diamonds, or clothes, or makeup, or whatever you girls like."

"Whoa, diamonds? Blink, we haven't even been going out for a year and already you were considering as something as crazy as _diamonds_?"

"I...I love you," Blink said. Dani gasped. It was the first time either of them had even mentioned the L word. "It's okay if you don't love me back, I just-"

"No, I do. I love you, too. I've been waiting for the right time to say it."

"I only wanted the best for you." Dani sighed and took his hands in hers and kissed his fingers.

"I understand that, but what you did tonight...Getting us into that restaraunt and the carriage ride...That was enough. Even if you didn't give me that, I'd still have been happy."

..._I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

"You would?" Blink asked. Dani nodded.

"In fact, now that I think about it, you know what I want for Christmas more than anything in the world?" Dani said. Blink shook his head. She took the red bow that was once on her gift for him and stuck it on his head, where it stayed. He frowned, wondering what she could possibly mean.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

"You and only you." She whispered. Blink smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, and knew that his friends were right. Maybe he'd do the same thing next year.**

* * *

****AN: All right, cheesy ending, and it's about 2.20 AM here. I've never completed a one shot this fast in my life. I know it went really fast, but I was starting to misspell things and when that happens, I'm getting tired. Although I don't feel tired, I'm getting there. I hope you liked this, cheesyness and all. :) Please review. Again,HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND MERRY NEW YEAR!**

**DreamlessMermaid**


End file.
